pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knowledge Drainage
The twenty-fifth episode of Season 30. In attempt to make another brain booster for Waluigi, they accidentally create a brain drain. Doofenshmirtz tries to become smarter. Episode Summary Waluigi is busy watching Wacky Millionaires, and he can't process all the information. He needs Phineas and Ferb's help. He tells the boys his dilemma, and Phineas says he can try to rebuild the brain booster they built earlier this summer. Then Waluigi wonders where Perry is. He says he's never said it before, so he wanted to. Perry casually uses the elevator he hadn't used since the mission to stop Doof from destroying gnomes. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is in the process of trying to make himself smarter. He needs to stop him before his vast knowledge gets him to take over the Tri-State Area. With the boys, they finish rebuilding the brain booster. After putting it on Waluigi, Mario and Luigi notice something wrong about the helmet. The booster is activated and Waluigi starts becoming dumber. Phineas said that this is bad. Luigi claims he's seen worse: a giant galactic empire, a mechanical Bowser statue that breathes fireballs, and a tornado that surrounded the entire kingdom. Phineas thinks he's seen worse: an evil alternate dimension, an evil but cute villain, and Candace as a fly. Then, Irving randomly comes and points out he's seen worse: a physic child, a mom that turned into a bear, and a giant wall where guards threw slushiees. Mario says to just stop and focus on reviving Waluigi's knowledge. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex, Perry discovers Doofenshmirtz with a huge brain. He traps Perry in a trap that looks like a brain. Doof explains to Perry how he felt he was dumber, and how he should boost his knowledge. He also decided now that he's so smart, he can use his knowledge to destroy the city. He goes to go cause havoc. As he leaves, Perry escapes and goes to stop him. Phineas, Ferb, Mario and Luigi are getting pooped out from all the work. Phineas thinks they should give up. Ferb gives the same speech when Isabella thought they should get up. Phineas tells Ferb he's already heard that. Then, a random ray zaps Waluigi and he gains his knowledge back. It was thanks to Perry, who had stopped Doofenshmirtz and destroyed the Inator. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line *Ferb: "Give up? Give up?" *Phineas: "Okay, okay! I've already heard that, bro," Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair He uses an elevator Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Annex! Continuity *Waluigi watches Wacky Millionaires ("De Plane! De Plane!", "Isabella's Secret") *Phineas and Ferb rebuild the brain booster ("Cranius Maximus") *Perry uses the elevator he hasn't used since "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *Phineas mentions the 2nd dimension, cute Mitch, and Candace the fly ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "Meapless in Seattle", "Fly on the Wall") *Doofenshmirtz hasn't used the Annex since "Toy to the World" *Ferb starts to give the giving up speech ("The Lizard Whisperer") *People mention strange things ("The Revenge of Metal Mario") Mario Continuity *Luigi mentions a galactic empire, a mechanical Bowser, and a tornado in the Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of the season *'Gravity Falls': Irving mentions a physic child, just like Lil' Gideon *'Brave': Irving mentions a mom turning into a bear, just like Merida's mom *'VeggieTales': Irving mentions a giant wall, just like the episode "Josh and the Big Wall" *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius': Doofenshmirtz wants to destroy the city with his brain, just like Sheen Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes